My Darling
by auswriteforyou
Summary: Or the one where she (you) are a Targaryen but he loves you anyway.


The Targaryens were a family of misdeeds and lies, a people that knew what they _deserved_ and would do anything for the crown and now Daenerys was the only person from the bloodline alive as far as anyone was concerned.

She was vying for them all to fall by her blade (or her dragons. She was not more inclined to one over the other.) and as she was exiled with her planning her sister ran through thickets of brambles.

Her dress was in tatters, her young face dirt covered and scratches riddled her agile body. Her breath came out in a pant of visible fog in the cool of the season and it was so dark she had no way of telling rock from tree. She was lost, no way of getting messages to her sister and if she were to stop, she'd fall prey to those who hunted her like an victimized animal. Someone had figured out that her namesake was that of madness and had begun to hunt her so she just kept running.

"Halt at once!" She tripped, her face rubbing in dirt as sticks scrapped at her palms. Looking up, fearing her pursuers had found her somehow, she was shocked to not only see the muzzle of a strong steed with a figure shrouded by the blackness of night but the snout of something she thought was only in legends. A direwolf. It's teeth were bared like a feral animal, it's grey coat bristling as it crouched.

She could not breath, she could not move not when her face was so close she could feel it's breath warm her cheekbones. A fear of insurmountable proportions was rushing into her bones at the beast of people's imaginations and storybooks. As her body tensed, she was hit by waves of soreness and tired limbs.

"Who are you? Why are you travelling through the House Stark land?" She recognized that name, she knew the family pledged loyalty to the King that had slain all but her brother who had fallen by Drago.

She could have fought him, she was strong and trained with many weapons but she was tired, tired of running, hiding and the death the monsters who were following her offered was anything but kind.

She knew a murder by the Kings hands of a Targaryen would be a swift one, even if it would provoke her sister to do who knows what. So she spoke the name she had long buried underneath years of running and being presumed dead, one she had stripped away from her by the misdeeds of insanity.

"Y/N Targaryen." 

– 

She found herself in darkness, the soft _drip drip drip_ of water could be heard as it fell onto flooring of stone. She had no way of being able to tell time, how many days she'd been a prisoner in this dungeon of sorts. She was sure she did not want to know.

She knew they'd gotten ahold of Daenerys, she knew they were trying to talk her into something. She was their bargaining chip against a woman with dragons but they barely knew each other and she was long thought gone by Daenerys and she would not come out of hiding to confirm that it was her so she was accepting her fate with a little dignity knowing that she had not been the reason her sister gave up her pursuit of the throne.

But that made her wonder, her sister had no doubt given them nothing so why had they not come for her? She could still hear them as they argued, the muffled voices every now and then when they walked above her or floating down the halls when someone was particularly heated.

"Hello." She startled, eyes opening and a scream would have ripped from her throat if her lips and throat weren't so cracked dry. A lantern lit up just enough of the man that she could recognize the slim man.

It was the man she had only briefly seen in the same light as he dismounted his horse and jackbooted her in the face at her name. She used the little strength that she had to scuttle away from him, pressing herself into the corner with the tatters of her dress covering her shaking frame.

"No do not be frightened. I mean you no harm." The rattle of the gate as he wrenched it's rusty hinges open was unbearable compared to the silence she had been in and her hands weakly pressed to her ears. "I told them you were to be cared for while down here, my apologizes princess.

She watched him with eyes of a hawk, sizing him up and filing his every move as the little piece of her that's been evading this for so long rose to the surface, searching out his weaknesses. She couldn't run though, not with how malnourished she was.

"I brought you some things." She flinched as he held out a parcel. Realizing his mistake, he lowered to his knees slowly and placed the lantern on a nearby jutted out rock. He slowly opened the cloth to reveal some bread and meat.

"Why?" 

Her voice crackled, broken and it hurt to speak. She was surprised that she could still.

His eyes were so gentle as he looked at her it made her unsettled.

"My family's long rivalry with yours is no secret but you and I, we knew each other once." Was he a Stark or a Baratheon?

Either way, he had to be lying to her, she would remember him. He uncapped a canteen and held it to her lips when she was too weak to bring up her head, let alone her hands again. She permitted his closeness and he didn't let her drink too much at once as to not sicken her.

He was silent, ripping apart what looked like a wheat loaf and pressed small bits to her lips before he explained their connection as she was slowly chewing.

"You were but a babe, a little girl they found in the woods playing. We had no idea you were a Targaryen, we figured you were of an importance to them when your brothers rode through and attacked the town but you were the only thing taken." She looked up at him with those bright eyes, same as they were and he remembered the affection he had held for the young girl when he himself was just a lad.

"How did you know it was me? Not someone else?" She stuttered out, startled when the Horseman sat himself on the damp ground with her instead of crouching like an adult to a child. He was treating her like an equal. He continued to ply her with food though she now fed herself.

"Your necklace." He gingerly fingered the trinket that lay between the swell of her breasts, his eyes flickering up to hers and she was taken by the sky-like colour, flecks of green forest in them.

"I made this for you, a direwolf like my family." He smiled ruefully to himself as he let it fall back against her skin, his fingers made a drag along her cheek but it was too quick for her to think anything more than him brushing away hair.

She had always assumed that the necklace was an heirloom, it was crude and unrecognizable- she realizes now that it was not from a bad artist but rather a child's attempt- but she had always know it was one of the legendary beasts.

"Who are you?" She whispered into the quiet, wanting a more concise answer than him being one of the many Stark's. "Will you not be punished for visiting the captive?" 

He smiled gently like he was in possession of a secret she could not know yet. Shrugging off one of his own overcoats, he laid it along her own shoulders.

"Of course not my darling. I'm quite sorry I did not visit you earlier if I am being honest but our negotiations were not in vain. We contacted Daenerys and came to an arrangement of sorts much to the courts dismay and my pleasure." Her sister was certainly not the negotiating type so whatever it was must have been an offer that pleased her.

"What sort of arrangement?" 

"You will not be harmed if the two of us are betrothed thus uniting the bloodlines." 

"The Stark's would never agree to that nor my sister!" She exclaimed, his hand settling her as her first reaction was to stand but he kept her sitting.

"We all did once we made the point of you having the support of the people behind you, a Princess of Targaryen family would marry into the Stark bloodline and end the feud although your sister is not backing down. We could untie a people." She could not move again but for a much different reason than her fear of the direwolf. Her sister would never agree to this unless she knew it was the right call or it somehow helped her become queen, maybe she would question if this was a good man.

"Unite the bloodlines? What if it does nothing? They think me dead and my sudden return with a Stark no less will insight anger within them." She understood his words, she could see the benefits if her people thought all was forgiven but she just didn't understand how it pertained to this certain arrangement. "And what do you get from this?" 

"I get you." 

"You don't know me." 

"But I did and you do not seem to be much different from that stubborn child who refused to listen." 

"I am listening, I just do not understand why you would go to such lengths for something as small as my life. You have used whatever favour you have with the King's court-" He stood up suddenly, long and willowy limbs extending out to his full height and he hauled her up with him by the arms.

"You do not speak of your life as something insignificant, understand me? I did not use favour for you because I am the king and have been looking for you my entire life. You were it for me from the day you looked into my eyes and told me I was your best friend even though we had known each other for two days. Your brothers came for you just a few days later and I have missed you since and if you think yourself insignificant, allow me to remind you why you're not for the rest of our lives." 

She stumbled away from him more out of the intensity than fear. She did not know what to say to that when he was promising her, her life and much more.

"What if this choice you have made is a mistake?" She worried, gripping the overcoat as she could feel her dress begin to unravel from the effort put upon it.

"Then it is one I will gladly bear if it means your safety." 

"I just, you do not know me. I do not even know your name." He smiled broadly, breathtakingly as he stepped back, extending a hand to her with a thoughtful look.

"I am King Robb Stark of The North and you are to be my wife, my queen, Princess Y/N Targaryen, and I would love to know you if you would give me the honour my darling." 

She took his hand.


End file.
